<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reunion by ShotOfPatron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708790">The Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotOfPatron/pseuds/ShotOfPatron'>ShotOfPatron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Society (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Grizzam, Light Bondage, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotOfPatron/pseuds/ShotOfPatron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These aren't teenage boys coming to terms with their place in the world. Sam and Grizz are grown-ass men who have lived full lives. When Grizz returns to New Ham nineteen years after leaving, the last thing he expected was to be face-to-face with his teenage crush. He never could have dreamed that it could turn into the most fulfilling relationship of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First off: Thank you to Kattahj for the beta-reading and encouragement. </p><p>I've been brewing this story for a couple of months now, and the only thing to move it forward is to share it with the world. You see, I enjoy The Society, but these characters are young enough to be my children. Finally, I found a way to write about their love lives without feeling so darn creepy.<br/>I have a few chapters of this written, and comments will definitely help it get further!</p><p>Finally: this is set in 2019, because what is 2020?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>West Ham was a small town and Shari, the young woman working the front desk at the public library, knew, without a doubt, that the man who just walked in didn't live there. She would remember a body like that: over six feet tall, dark hair falling slightly into his face, and eyes that look directly into your soul. She wasn't usually into older men, but this guy only appeared to be in his thirties, and the dating pool in West Ham was tiny. </p><p>He walked directly toward her.</p><p>"Hi, can I help you?" Shari greeted, a little too sweetly.</p><p>"Yeah, I was hoping I could check out a couple of books, but I'm not technically a resident." </p><p>"Oh, sure, are you <em> becoming </em> a resident?" she asked. She couldn't help noticing that even though he was dressed to work out, he smelled really good.</p><p>"Not really," he replied. "But I'm going to be in town for the next month or so." </p><p>She fell a little at this news. Of course somebody like him, without a wedding band, wouldn't be staying in their little town. She noticed the well-worn leather messenger bag over his shoulder. "Here on business?" </p><p>"Would that change my chance to check out a couple of books?" he replied with a tone that she could tell was frequently used to encourage people to get down to business. </p><p>"Oh, no, sorry. Let me get the library director, for that. I'm not sure how I would put you into the system." She picked up her phone and sent a quick text. "He'll be right out." </p><p>"Thank you," the stranger replied. He pushed his hands into the pockets of the hoodie he was wearing, one of the well-made ones that accentuated his figure while also looking casual and comfortable, and looked around the room. </p><p>When her boss walked out, the stranger lit up with a smile and it all came together in her mind. Men that dressed, smelled, and looked that nice were always gay. </p><p>Gareth Visser knew that coming back to West Ham would be weird, but the library felt completely normal. Even though he hadn't been there for nineteen years, a comfort washed over him the second he walked through the door. When the slightly dishevelled library director walked toward him, that comfort was all gone, and he was suddenly a closeted eighteen year old, staring at his first crush. </p><p>He had a moment to compose himself while the woman working the front desk explained the situation to her boss, speaking and using sign language. He was momentarily fascinated by the way the other man’s grey hair mixed with the red in his unruly curls, then his stomach flipped as Sam Eliot signed a quick <em> Thank you </em> and turned to him. </p><p>Nineteen years of maturity, education, and self restraint flew out the window in that moment. </p><p>"Sam, holy fuck, it's so good to see you." </p><p>Sam's face scrunched up in confusion. "Do I know you?" </p><p>"Oh, sorry, yeah, I guess it's been a while, and we weren't really friends to begin with, but..." He put his hand out to shake. "Ga--- Grizz Visser. We went to high school together." </p><p>Sam continued to look confused, but gave him a quick hand-shake. "Sorry, I read lips and didn't catch all of that. Grizz?" </p><p>Fuck, how stupid could Gareth be? Here he was babbling to the man he had wanted to talk to, so many times before, and he started off with such lack of consideration. He tried to remember anything in sign language, and took a fist and rubbed it over his heart. "Sorry. Yeah. I guess we didn't really know each other. I was on the football team." Then, because Sam still looked confused, "In high school." </p><p>Sam nodded. </p><p>Grizz realized that the other man now looked less like he was confused, more like he was studying him. </p><p>"You cut your hair," Sam said. </p><p>"Oh no, it just shrank in the wash, one day." His hair wasn’t that much shorter than high school, but it was a more flattering cut. </p><p>Sam laughed a little, and his employee giggled behind his back. </p><p>"So, you need a book?" Sam asked. </p><p>"Yeah, I could download something on my Kindle, but having the feel of a book in my hands, something tangible, seems important right now." </p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay?" </p><p>"Yeah. I mean, no, but…" He stopped himself as he realized that he was rambling again. "My mom passed away. I'm in town to settle her estate, clean out the house, stuff like that." </p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that," Sam replied. "We can set you up an account using her address, so you can check out books." </p><p>"Oh. Cool. Thanks." </p><p>Sam turned to his employee. "Don't worry about proof of residence and set him up an account. In the miscellaneous section, add his home address." </p><p>She nodded and started typing. </p><p>Sam searched the desk until he found a piece of paper and wrote quickly. He handed the folded paper to Grizz. </p><p>"Sorry about your mom. Welcome back to West Ham." </p><p>Grizz glanced at the paper. It only held a phone number. "Thank you. It's good to see you again." </p><p>Sam smiled. "I have to get back to my office. See you around." </p><p>
  <em> Thanks for the number. -Grizz (I go by Gareth, now) </em>
</p><p>Sam smiled when he read the text. He had only just stepped into his office, so Gareth must still be in the library. </p><p>
  <em> Good to see you. Let me know if I can help in any way. I have some time on my hands outside of work.  </em>
</p><p>Gareth read the text and for the first time in weeks, found himself thinking about something other than the overwhelming task of settling his mother's estate. He had been staring at the bookshelves for ten minutes before he realized he couldn't even remember what he was looking for. He texted Sam back, so he could focus. </p><p><em> I will definitely take you up on that. </em>He sent the message, then focused on the exceptionally large section of legal texts. </p><p>After almost a half hour, he went back to the front desk with a stack of books.</p><p>"You find everything you needed?" Shari asked. </p><p>"I think so. Can always come back later."</p><p>Shari grinned. "Sam's here every weekday until six. And <em> this </em> won't help you communicate with him." </p><p>Gareth felt his cheeks turn red as she held up the British Sign Language book. "It was the only sign language book I could find."</p><p>"We have a whole special section for stuff like that, back here." She got up and led Gareth to the back corner where the library had an exhibit set up on alternate communication methods. </p><p>A large braille book was sitting out, and Gareth couldn't resist running his fingers over the page. There was an interactive station that looked like it was for kids to send Morse Code messages to each other. Of course, there were also many books on sign language. </p><p>"This is the one I recommend, if you are starting from the beginning," Shari said, picking up and handing Gareth an <em> ASL for beginners </em> paperback. </p><p>"Cool. I'll take it." </p><p>Shari walked back to her desk and scanned the books into the automated system. In addition to the sign language book, there were also a couple of books on estate law, and a murder mystery paperback. </p><p>"These are due in two weeks, but if you stop by and flirt with the director, you can probably get an extension." </p><p>Gareth's eyes widened. He was simultaneously embarrassed and encouraged by this very inappropriate statement. He chewed on his words for a moment, then replied, "Good to know." </p><p>Sam had no idea what he was doing<em> , </em>but he found himself with a bottle of wine, walking down the block to the Visser house. He had to look up where it was before leaving work, but was pleasantly surprised to see that it was an easy walk from his place. The weather was nice and he needed the fresh air, or just the time to build up his courage. </p><p>He stopped, on the porch, and pulled out his phone. </p><p><em> You home? </em>he texted. </p><p><em> I'm at my mom's place, yes, </em>Gareth replied. </p><p><em> Knock knock, </em>Sam texted. Then, for good measure, he pushed the doorbell. </p><p>A moment later, Gareth was at the door. He had removed the hoodie he was wearing earlier, revealing a tight Chicago Bears t-shirt and well-cut figure. Sam was out of his league, but if his meddling employee was right, the visit was worth his effort. </p><p>"Hey Sam!" Gareth greeted.</p><p>"Hey Gareth," Sam replied. He hoped the word sounded right, because it felt all wrong on his tongue. He held up the bottle of wine. "Need a break?" </p><p>"Oh. Yeah, actually. Um… come in," Gareth responded. </p><p>Sam followed Gareth around a small pile of boxes to the kitchen. </p><p>"Sorry it's such a mess. Thanks for coming over." He rearranged some piles of mail on the counter. It did nothing to improve the clutter, but appeared to give him a use for his nervous energy. </p><p>"Do you need help with anything?" Sam asked. </p><p>"Help me drink this bottle of wine?" Gareth asked, then opened drawers trying to find a corkscrew. “I desperately need a break from going through things.” </p><p>Sam nodded. "I can do that." </p><p>Realizing he probably had as much of a clue about where to find things as Gareth, Sam opened cabinets, hoping to find wine glasses. He was quickly successful, and turned around just as Gareth pulled a corkscrew from a drawer. </p><p>Gareth poured the red wine into both glasses and pushed one toward Sam. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
Gareth tried to compose himself as they carried the wine with them to a large living room where he had been spending most of his time. His books from the library were on the coffee table, the ASL book on top.</p><p>Sam looked at him. "Why the ASL book? Are you going deaf?" </p><p>"I wanted to be able to talk to you," Gareth responded, as if it was simply a matter-of-fact.</p><p>"I can read lips," Sam responded, with a grin. </p><p>"I wanted to speak to you in your language," Gareth clarified. </p><p>Sam smiled in response, but his eyes still showed confusion. He took a seat where he could clearly see the other man. </p><p>Gareth turned on a light, hoping he was doing everything in his power to make Sam feel comfortable. </p><p>"Why?" Sam asked. "You don't even know me." </p><p>"I don't really know anybody in West Ham, anymore." </p><p>"But there are people here you used to know." </p><p>Gareth nodded. "I moved halfway across the country to get away from most of them." </p><p>"They didn't seem that bad." </p><p>Gareth shrugged. "They weren't. I don't think they were bullies or anything. But I wasn't <em> me </em> then, either. Didn't know what the guys I shared a locker room with my whole life would do when they learned I was gay." He signed the last word, as he spoke. </p><p>Sam smiled and looked a little shocked. "That sign was in that book?" </p><p>Gareth laughed. "I googled it this afternoon." </p><p>Sam nodded, and took a sip of his wine, still confused. "You knew me? In high school?" </p><p>"Yeah. But I made sure not to get close. Saying that now, I feel like a real dick. I envied you, because you weren't hiding." </p><p>Sam huffed. "Nobody should envy me." </p><p>"Things seemed to turn out okay." </p><p>Sam shrugged. "Yeah. I guess they have." </p><p>Gareth refilled his glass. He knew he was drinking faster than he should. "You said you had time on your hands. Does that mean…"</p><p>"It means all sorts of things." </p><p>Gareth wasn't going to be in West Ham long, so he got to the point. "Does it mean you're single?"</p><p>Sam nodded, nonplussed by the question. "You?" </p><p>"Yep," Gareth responded, keeping eye contact with the other man. </p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Gareth smiled and nodded. </p><p>After that, things moved very quickly. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the plot! Nothing but smut from here on out, unless you have plot that you would like to see?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>